leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion skin
Champion skin (or just skin) refers to the color scheme or appearance of a champion. In League of Legends, most skins can be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points, while others are or were available only from special events or promotions. Some of the skins in League of Legends also give champions different particle effects, quotes, and sound effects. Every skin has its own splash art that is displayed in champion select by clicking on the thumbnail after selection. To see the splash arts on the wiki you can visit this category page: Category:Skins. Additionally, you can see the splash arts, along with the Chinese ones and a link to a 3D model of each skin by going to the Skins & Trivia sub page that is included in every Champion page. Other ways to access these pages are to just search for the champion name on our search bar and add "Skins" after the name; or you could click any of the links below which contain the names of skins. Collector's Edition skins These Skins are available only through the Collector's Editions (digital or retail). The two pre-order exclusive skins are no longer available after October 26, 2009. Special events These skins were or are given for free for special events. Skins in the Store Skins that are/were purchasable in the store usually come in 4 different price tags: 390, 520, 975 or 1820 . The skins tagged with the 1820 price, also called Legendary Skins, are skins that usually affect the champion in more meaningful ways than just changes in appearance. As an example, will make him shoot out fireworks for his skills, instead of the normal projectiles. This however isn't always true, especially for older legendary skins, where only the model was changed; those skins still had far more work put into them than the others at that time. Every few days, some skins are put on special discount for 50% or 75% of the original price. The current discounts are available on the Main Page. Available skins As of September 5th, 2011 there are currently 249 skins available in store. There are 5 prices for skins, and here are the number of skins for each price: *'1820' : 13 *'975' : 134 *'520' : 98 *'460' : 1 *'390' : 3 Linked Skins Some champions have skins that share a certain theme with skins from other champions. Follow the link above to see these themes. Price changes A few skins have permanently received a price reduction: * September 5th, 2011September 5th, 2011 price changes: ** : Price reduced to 520 from 975. * August 29th, 2011August 29th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * August 24th, 2011August 24th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * August 1st, 2011August 1st, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * July 18th, 2011July 18th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * April 22nd, 2011April 22nd, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 29th, 2011March 29th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 21st, 2011March 21st, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 7th, 2011March 7th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * October 19th, 2010October 19th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * October 11th, 2010October 10th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * September 27th, 2010September 27th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. Upcoming Skins The following skins are expected to be released in the near future. Skins are regularly 'leaked' into the game with patches, but are initially disabled with the intent of being made available in the coming weeks. These can usually be seen in-client from the skin selection panel. Unavailable skins The following skins can't be bought because they were seasonal event skins or were removed from the store. Removed 2009 Snowdown Showdown 2010 Winter Games Celebration These skins were only available from February 12th, 2010 to March 2nd, 2010. Their release coincided with the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. Riot Soccer skins These skins were released during to the FIFA World Cup, the male ones on June 22, 2010 and the female ones on June 28, 2010. All of them were removed from the store on November 1st, 2010. 2010 Harrowing These Halloween-themed skins were only available from October 18th, 2010 to October 31st, 2010. } !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |} Snowdown Showdown 2010 These skins were only available from December 14th, 2010 to January 6th, 2011. List of skins References External Links *Xorac List of skins at the German forum *Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists